Foxxay one shots
by yellowlitchi
Summary: A collection of foxxay one shots, in the hopes of helping satisfy the foxxay feels :) - I own nothing
1. unwanted attention

We could hear the noise of rain hitting the windows, as thunderclouds passed by in the grey sky. The girls had decided to stay in for the night and were relaxing in the living room. Zoe sighed as Madison leant over to take a selfie with her. Myrtle looked up from her book, a smile playing at the corner of her lips.

"Maddie!" Zoe squealed, hiding her face. She wanted to play it serious, but Madison's giggles caused her to burst in laughter with her. Queenie interrupted her spell practice to glance at them and smirked, Misty turned around from her spot in front of the fireplace. Zoe was the only one who could make Madison laugh, and everyone was glad to see the blonde witch reveal her softer side.

Hearing all the noise coming from the living room, Cordelia got up from her desk to go and join them. As she appeared at the door, Misty quickly made her way to the kitchen, trying to avoid crossing paths with the Supreme.

Zoe watched as Misty vanished out of the room. She looked back at the door, only to see Cordelia walking into the room. They all calmed down a little at the sight of the headmistress.

"You don't need to stop laughing every time I come in, you know. I like to have fun too." She said, adjusting her glasses, which caused Madison to let out a small laugh.

Zoe's eyes went back to the corridor through which she'd seen Misty rush out. She frowned, wondering what this was all about. Madison whined as the brunette got up from her lap.

"I'm just getting a drink, I'll be right back. Does anyone want anything?" She asked. Cordelia and Queenie shook their heads.

"Well I'd like a beer, but apparently we don't do that here." Madison spat, giving a spiteful look at the Supreme. Cordelia simply rolled her eyes and gracefully made her way to the fireplace. Myrtle got up from the couch and seated herself in front of the piano, thinking that a little music would maybe lighten the atmosphere.

Zoe entered the kitchen, only to see Misty sitting on the counter with half a bagel in her hand.

"Want something?" The blonde asked with her mouth full. Zoe opened the fridge as a response, grabbing a bottle of Apple juice and a diet coke for Madison. She turned towards Misty.

"What was that all about?" She motioned the door behind her.

"What do you mean?" The swamp witch asked innocently.

"You know exactly what I'm taking about." She said, pouring the juice in a glass.

"Why did you leave like that? Just when Codelia comes in, you come out." She squinted her eyes suspiciously. "What a coincidence." She teased.

Misty simply shrugged her shoulders and carried on nibbling her bagel. The brunette got a bit closer.

"You can talk to me, you know. I'm here if you need, always." Zoe said softly. "What's going on with Cordelia? I promise I won't tell." She pouted childishly. Misty giggled sheepishly at Zoe's expression. She gave her puppy eyes and hugged her tightly, eyes tearing up at the witch's words.

"It's just that... Miss Cordelia... I think I... she..." Misty didn't have time to finish that Zoe's face lit up, a mix of surprise and excitement in her wide eyes. She raised her hand as she let out a gasp. Misty tried to stop her, but it was too late.

"Oh my gosh, Misty! You have a thing for Delia, don't you?" She said loudly. Misty made big gestures, begging her to stop screaming.

"Tone it down a little!" She said under her breath.

"I can't believe you didn't tell me." Zoe whispered, not caring to hide how thrilled she was. The blonde hadn't denied her words, which meant that it was true, Zoe presumed.

"Well, I... I wasn't really sure before" Misty was releaved to get it off her chest but definitely didn't want the Supreme to find out about it in any way. Her words peeked Zoe's interest, now she wanted to know each and every detail.

"I don't know, I... when I see her... I... my heart just starts banging in my chest, and when she talks to me, I can't breathe normally." Misty blushed. It was hard for her to share her feelings, but Zoe made it easy for her to express herself.

"Misty. I think you should tell her." Zoe looked her in the eye, taking a deep tone as she spoke.

Cordelia walked into the room.  
"Tell her about what?"


	2. reconnection

"I see it didn't take you long to find your way around here again."

Cordelia chucked softly as she stood at the door of the greenhouse, resting her head on the door frame. Misty looked up from the plant she was healing with her usual innocent gaze.

"Miss Cordelia. I…I'm sorry." She muttered in confusion.

"Misty, you're home. This is your home. You don't need to apologize."

The swamp witch's face lit up as Cordelia placed a hand on her shoulder, a wide smile across her face. With their eyes starting to tear up, they both laughed softly before Misty wrapped her arms around the woman's body, squeezing her into a tight hug.

"I still can't believe that I'm home."

Tears were rolling down Cordelia's cheeks as she rested her head on the other witch's shoulder.

"I…I can't either."

Misty stepped back and pretended to get back to her spell, although she just wanted to grab Codelia's attention.

"I'll leave you to it then." Cordelia stepped back, thinking the witch wanted her to leave her alone. Misty looked up and simply nodded, she waited for the her to reach the door.

"Wait."

Cordelia turned around, hiding her surprise behind a shy smile. Misty pointed at the plant and potions surrounding her.

"Would you.. would you help me with this?"

Cordelia flashed a smile and made her way to the other side of the work surface. Misty didn't actually need any assistance, as she knew how to perform this spell perfectly. This endeavour was just a pretext to spend more time with the woman, as she was way too shy to ask her to do so without a valid reason.

Misty wouldn't have needed a huge effort to succeed at the revival of the plant, yet she continued to pretend she couldn't do it alone, her face covered in confusion. Seeing her hesitation, Cordelia stood behind curly blonde locks and guided Misty's hands with hers. The swamp witch felt a light tingle at the woman's touch, she was hoping that Cordelia wouldn't notice her sudden blushing.

It wasn't long before Cordelia realized the witch was messing with her. She took a step back and just stared at her, ready to see her reaction. As Misty turned around, worry spreading across her face, she let out a soft laugh.

"I know you're perfectly capable of finishing this on your own." She stated in an unusually dry tone.

Misty's expression was priceless, Cordelia thought. She burst into laughter, unable to contain herself any longer. Wide eyed Misty stared at the woman, soon softly chuckling along with her. She nudged her elbow teasingly.

"Why would you do that?"

"Do what?" Cordelia asked, going on with Misty's little game, not caring to hide her grinning.

Misty just smirked and looked down to her plant, she wanted to see what Cordelia would do if she just ignored her.

The supreme pretended not to notice and leant over Misty's shoulder to observe. Since the swamp witch seemed to be deeply concentrated and ignoring her deliberately, she felt a little hurt, unsure whether or not this was still just teasing.

"Hey, what are you doing?"

Misty looked up, her ocean eyes dazzling under the dim lighting.

"Oh come on. You don't want me to do this for you, do you?" She joked. Misty simply shrugged her shoulders and looked down at her feet.

"Miss Cordelia… can I say something?"

"Anything dear. You can tell me anything." Cordelia whispered. "I.. i just cant believe that I have you here. I've waited for this moment, I've spent countless days wishing for you return. Now that you're home, I will not let anything happen to you again, ever."

Misty faced the woman and took her hands in hers.

"I've repeated this spell hundreds of times. But please, I don't want you to leave. I don't need help with this." She motionned the witchcraft equipment. "All I need is you."


	3. baby it's cold outside

Misty stepped out onto the porch, the cold breeze harshly hitting her face. She squealed at the feeling of the damp snow seeping through her slippers.

"Misty! Why would you go out there? Especially with no shoes on! Haven't you seen all this snow?

The swamp witch turned around to face the Headmistress, who simply sighed in disbelief. Misty shrugged her shoulders innocently and motioned the doormat.

"Well I didn't know there'd be snow right in front of the door! Plus it's not snowing anymore."

She pouted, earning a soft smile from the older witch. Cordelia silently handed her her snow boots and pulled her elegant cape onto her shoulders in an ever so graceful way, the garment swirling around her body. Misty watched her do so, fascinated by her every move. She didn't lower her gaze and kept staring, causing Cordelia to frown slightly.

"Everything okay?"

"Yeah!" Misty shook her head and gathered her thoughts.

"Let's go then! We'd better leave now or we won't be home before dark."

Cordelia was unusually enthusiastic, but then she had been this way ever since Misty's return, which had not gone unnoticed by the other girls. Her cape brushed the air as she made her way to the door, followed closely by a smiling Misty.

They walked down the path side by side, and Cordelia carefully made sure the gate was closed so that the witches would stay safe. She tended to worry about leaving the academy unattended, even though she knew the girls didn't always need her watching over them. Misty noticed the frown on her face, and squeezed her hand to make sure she was alright. The headmistress looked up with a shy smile.

"It's alright. Come on, let's go this way."

She led the younger witch along a small path bypassing the white mansion. It was bordered by all sorts of wild flowers and surprising plants, which the witches liked to use for their various spells. The sight of the thriving nature filled Misty with a whole new feeling, that she could only express by twirling around as she was walking, making Cordelia grin.

As Misty was roaming around, a snowflake softly landed on the tip of her nose. She stopped immediately, her eyes widening in surprise.

"Dee, it's snowing!"

She could barely contain her excitement, she was now jumping and spinning around on herself. Cordelia had to increase her pace to keep up with the witch's zeal. She herself very much appreciated snowy weather, but she knew exactly what it meant to Misty.

"Please, Cordelia! Please!"

Misty stopped, only to give her the usual puppy eyes, she knew perfectly well that Cordelia couldn't refuse her anything when she did so.

"Okay, okay, if that's what you really want."

Cordelia sighed, pretending to be annoyed by Misty's insistence, when she was in fact excited beyond mention. Without notice, the swamp witch leant down and formed a snowball, that she then through straight at Cordelia. As soon as it hit the woman's thigh, Misty burst into laughter, earning a fiery glare from the headmistress. The woman immediately fought back with two consecutive throws, one of which accidentally hit Misty's forehead. Cordelia's face covered in fright, as she rushed up to her.

"Oh Misty! I'm so sorry! Is everything alright? I didn't mean to hurt you! Gosh I'm ever so sorry!"

Cordelia was clearly more alarmed than necessary, as Misty was already back on her feet and flashed a smile to the worried woman.

"Wow! Nice throw!"

Cordelia shook her head in confusion then smiled softly, relieved. A few moments later, another snowball hit her, on the chest this time. She swiftly dusted it off her cape before it would soak into the silky fabric. Noticing her actions, Misty ran up to her to help her wipe it off.

"Oh, I'm so sorry about that, I hope I didn't damage anything."

Cordelia's heart skipped a beat as Misty's hand brushed against the cape, it was as if she could feel her warmth through the thick material. She simply nodded, signifying to her that it was alright. Misty smiled and went back to her initial intention, which was defeating the woman at this snowball fight. Cordelia's face lit up and she giggled as she continued aiming at the swamp witch, who was now covered in snow. Misty shook her arms to rid herself from it, and stroke back right after.

It was starting to get darker, and as the sun was slowly fading, they were both getting a little out of breath. Cordelia gave a small sign to Misty, who dropped the snowball she was about to launch. Gasping for air, the headmistress stood straight and smiled, gathering herself. Misty replied with a grin and walked up to her, she followed Cordelia as they got back to the track. They walked in silence, the surrounding trees leading them along a path that seemed to have been enchanted, the sunlight reflecting on the melting snow. Cordelia checked the time on her watch, it was almost midnight and she didn't want to come home too late. Misty suddenly stopped and stood there, causing Cordelia to do the same, and they watched the sun set between the trees. She took hold of Cordelia's hand and pulled her closer, all to the witch's surprise. She slightly leant forward, so that their noses were almost touching.

"The clock just struck midnight, and you know what it means."

She whispered, earning a confused glance from Cordelia. In a heartbeat, she pinned her against the closest apple tree, getting even closer. Cordelia took a quick look upwards and noticed the mistletoe hanging from a branch above her head.

"Oh!"

She just had time to let out a gasp before she felt soft lips against hers. She kissed back tenderly, her lips hungrily brushing against Misty's in a heated embrace. A few moments later, the swamp witch pulled away gently, cupping the woman's cheek.

"Merry Christmas, my love."


	4. there's a herd of them!

drabble prompt: "there's a herd of them"

Cordelia heard loud footsteps stumbling up the path. The door slammed open, she took a step back and leant herself onto the lavish tapestry. Her eyes shot wide open as Misty burst in with her hands full, she gasped in surprise. Misty opened her mouth and attempted to explain, but her words were covered by the incessant barking.

"There's a herd of them!"

The Headmistress was getting used to Misty bringing back all sorts of creatures into the academy, which did however not mean she approved of it. But this time, the witch had taken this to another level. Misty leant down to free the five puppies, and as she stood up, she was followed by a dozen of other furry creatures.

"I know! But it's not really a herd, aren't they the cutest?"

A grin on her face, she looked up to Cordelia, who was still astounded.

"Misty! You can't just bring all these animals into our home! That's a lot of responsibility, and there are so many of them!"

Misty pouted, looking down at all of the pups yapping at her feet. She felt slightly ashamed, she didn't want to disappoint Cordelia, yet she didn't really feel any regret. She made her way into the kitchen, as she knew it was the Headmistress' prefered room to have a chat. She sat herself on the nearest wooden chair, surrounded by the golden balls of fur, and Cordelia motionned her actions. The older woman was about to speak, but Misty wanted to give an explanation immediately.

"They were about to be taken to the dog pound! There was this nasty man with a big van, and he wanted to take them away! They were so scared, I had to do something!"

The sullen look on Misty's face brought a feeling of compassion to Cordelia. She knew that Misty had a big heart, and even though her actions sometimes brought her trouble, she was genuinely proud of her. She took both of the witch's hands in hers as her eyes filled with tears. Misty responded with a shy smile, she felt like she was also about to break into tears.

"I'm sorry, Miss Cordelia, I just wanted to prevent them from any harm. I didn't mean to upset you."

Cordelia squeezed her hands tighter and smiled softly.

"That's okay, I'm not upset. I was just a little surprised! Now if you're planning on keeping any of these..." She gestured at the puppies running around the table.

"... Then it's all up to you. But I suggest we find another home for some of them. This is a big responsibility, and I already have lot to do here."

Misty couldn't contain her excitement any longer.

"So it's a yes?"

She picked up one of the dogs and rested it on her knees, patting the ball of fur on the head. Cordelia simply smiled as she stood up.

"As long as you promise to look after them, and well... I know a few people who would gladly welcome a puppy into their home."

Misty leant down and let all of the pups jump onto her, a few of them licking her face. Cordelia grinned at the sight of all this softness.

"Now, I have some work to do, so I'll be in my office."

Misty looked up and nodded. She smiled as the Headmistress walked away, followed by a brown furred puppy.


	5. taken by surprise

It was a cold stormy night, and the witches had chosen to stay in. The girls were all sitting in the living room chatting about the next witchcraft event the academy would be hosting. Meanwhile, Cordelia had gone up to her bedroom to rest a little, as as it had been a hard day of work. She was now sitting on her bed, enjoying the smooth sound of the rain hitting the window.

The door slipped open and Misty tiptoed to the bed. Cordelia, who had her back turned, felt a presence in the room which made her jump. She smiled when she realised who it was. Misty made her way around the bed and wrapped Cordelia in the shawl that she had sewn all on her own as a gift to her wife.

"Happy anniversary, Dee."

She grinned sheepishly and pulled her into a hug. Cordelia's eyes went wide in surprise, she tried to conceal it with a smile. However, Misty noticed and pulled back, frowning slightly.

"Is there something wrong?" She asked. Cordelia sighed.

"Honey… I'm so sorry, it totally slipped out of my mind. Don't get me wrong, it's just that… I've had so much to do lately with work, and..."

Misty's smile faded and her lower lip started to tremble. A few moments later, she was in tears on the bed. Cordelia watched her for a while, helpless, but couldn't bare the idea of being the source of Misty's suffering any longer. She wrapped her in her arms and pulled the shawl around the witch's small body.

"Why can't you appreciate my sense of humour?"

Cordelia whined softly. Misty locked eyes with her and squinted in an attempt to figure out what was she was talking about. Cordelia pulled out an envelope from her left side pocket and waggled it in Misty's face.

"Surprise!"

"Wait...so you didn't forget?" Misty's face lit up suddenly.

"Of course I didn't ! What a terrible wife I would be if I did." Cordelia joked, as Misty almost grabbed the envelope out of her hands and tore it open. Her eyes went wide as she realised what she was holding.

"Dee! I can't believe you did that! That's just… that's so awesome!"

Cordelia grinned sheepishly as she rested her head on Misty's, who was in complete ecstasy.

They both stared at the concert tickets for what must have been at least 5 minutes, and were interrupted by Madison who barged in shamelessly.

"What's going on can't you two stop screaming?"

"Cordelia got us some tickets to go and see Fleetwood Mac!"

Misty replied with much enthusiasm. Madison simply rolled her eyes and sighed.

"Great. Now we're gonna have to deal with two of them singing those damn songs."

She raised her shoulders and went back to join the other girls. Cordelia giggled softly and turned to her wife.

"Don't mind her. She says a lot of nasty things but she has a truly kind heart."

But Misty couldn't care less about what was on with Madison, she was way too absorbed in the fact that she was going to see Stevie live.

"This is gonna to be amazing Dee! Like, the best day of my life!" She jumped for joy. "Besides our wedding day of course. But I can't wait!" Misty looked up at Cordelia. She leant in so that the tip of their noses were touching and whispered.

"We're gonna have the time of our lives"


	6. interwined destinies

Intertwined destinies

It had been months since Cordelia had been putting it off, and now felt like the right time. The organization under the attack targeting the academy had to be neutralized, and she was going to fight for justice at all costs. Hank had not only destroyed her marriage and her life, his reckless behavior had also affected the entire coven by bringing the Corporation into their lives. She had gone through the various options over and over, it was now time for her to take action.

She had been sitting at her desk staring at the phone for a while now. She eventually picked up the phone and dialed the number on the note she was holding.

She sighed at the irritating jazz music. Then the generic announcement _we will not leave you on hold for long, please stay on the line_ ; she was losing her patience minute by minute. After what seemed to have been forever, a female voice picked up.

"General Pharmaceutics, how may I help you?"

"I'd like to speak to someone from HR, please?"

"I'm sorry, you'll need an appointment for that, ma'am."

"Well book me the damn appointment then!" Cordelia scoffed, outraged by the interminable wait they had decreed to her, and also by the fact that the Corporation was so desperately trying to hide everything from her. Well, it was a secret organization after all, so that was expected. But still.

She'd at the same time managed to scare off the secretary with her harsh tone.

"Of course, I can do that right now. Can I have a name?"

 _Goode. Cordelia Goode_. No, she couldn't go with her real name, it was too risky.

"Dawson. The name is Dawson."

"Okay, does Thursday next week at 2:30 suit you?"

"That's fine with me. Thank you" She tried to reply in a softer tone this time, just to avoid the reiteration of her anger episode.

"Thank you for choosing General Pharmaceutics. Have a nice day." The woman spoke in a trained voice.

"Have a nice day."

Cordelia rang up and called Misty into her office. The witch came running and sat in front of the headmistress' desk.

"Misty, I need your help." Cordelia announced bluntly

 _~ A WEEK LATER ~_

"Just smile. I really need you to smile right now."

Cordelia whispered under her breath. She rang the bell and stood at the bottom of the steps that led to the monumental mansion.

The door opened, and a tall woman in a black suit appeared. In her mid-60s, her hair was tied up into a bun and gave her quite a strict appearance. She squinted at the sight of the two women, she definitely wasn't here to joke or waste time. The look she gave them was such that it sent shivers down Misty's spine, and her reflex was to grab onto the headmistress' arm and hold on tight. Cordelia replied with a shy smile as she looked up at the woman standing before them. The enigmatic woman simply turned around and walked back inside, inviting the two witches to follow her. They entered the building hesitantly.

It was a Victorian style home, with the lavish tapestries and furniture that came along with it. The sound of the woman's heels on the wood floor echoed as she made her way along the never-ending corridors, closely followed by Cordelia. Misty, for her part, was busy admiring each and every piece of furniture that she came across. Cordelia had to practically drag her behind her so that she would keep up the pace.

After a few minutes of walking through the labyrinth of narrow corridors, the woman stopped in front of a set of big double doors. She gave them a small sign and dashed back to her occupations. Cordelia took a deep breath and gazed at Misty who motioned her actions. The swamp witch took her hand as they both pushed the doors open.


End file.
